


Formalities Formalities

by alieasheart



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieasheart/pseuds/alieasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write some Ichabbie smut and this is what happened. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Long slender fingers wrapped around either side of her knees, spreading them with a gentleness Abbie often forgot was still possible in this world. Ichabod smiled up at her, beard still slick with his previous ministrations. The question written on his mischievous grin. “Again?” Abbie laughed “you’ve got to be kidding!”

“Do you wish me to stop Mrs. Mills” he questioned seriously. Abbie pursed her lips, he was trying to goad her with the sudden formality, he’d been calling her Abbie for months now, at least in private. “I’m just awed at your stamina, most guys think if you moan once their job is done” she explained, pulling him down a little by his auburn locks. She’d never dated a man with long hair before, it was handy, but were she and Ichabod really even dating? It didn’t matter right now, he was doing that thing with his tongue again…Her eyelids fluttered as he swirled around her nub, slipping a finger easily inside, her body already prepared from the rest of their lazy Saturday.

The first time he’d seen her naked it had been a mistake, him walking on in her in Corbin’s cabin. In a comical attempt to fix his error fueled by too much late night 90s tv reruns and whiskey he’d stripped naked and joined her in the shower to even things out. She’d slapped him without thinking, but after processing the whole scenario, she felt bad. He’d been wearing a blindfold, he’d only meant to expose himself and she had instantly known exactly what he was doing, she was the one who suggested he use the sitcoms to help with the insomnia since it was clear whiskey alone wasn’t working. So after making contact with his bearded cheek she exclaimed “damn it Ichabod!”

“Did I do it wrong Mrs. Mills?” he stuttered cheeks burning. It was totally the wrong place and the wrong time, for so many many reasons, but she couldn’t look at him one more second, pathetically blushing before her, wobbling on his feet. Using his arm as leverage she pulled him down and he obeyed her stern touch.

“You owe me a more romantic kiss after this” she muttered ignoring his inevitable question and crushing her lips to his. Even through the liquor Ichabod could kiss. Ever the gentleman he didn’t dare embrace her naked form, leaving her hands to grasp to him desperately while his own kept him upright holding onto the wall. It lasted forever, yet ended too quickly as a reluctant Abbie pulled away. She guided him out of the small bathroom muttering about running out of hot water and promised they’d talk later. She’d meant after the shower, but he’d finally fallen asleep curled up on the couch waiting.

She covered him in a blanket and made the impulse decision to cuddle up with him, holding his close and enjoying the thought that something happy had finally come out of all of the craziness.

When he finally woke they talked and now here they were, his British soldier turned American rebel adorable face firmly planted between her thighs. “Abbie” Ichabod called quietly, “have I lost you?” She flushed and tugged on his hair playfully responding “only in pleasure.”

They both paused and chuckled at her line. “Very well” he concluded before getting back to his lapping. He knew so little of this world, Abbie constantly explaining even the simplest things for him. Lovemaking however was an endeavor he needed no counsel. And such, he took every opportunity, which were scarce given their present circumstances, to impress his knowledgable lieutenant.

Abbie ran her heel over Ichabod’s back to signal to her soldier he was close to his goal, again. “Success” he muttered proudly as he sucked her nub between his lips, nibbling gently. If you’d asked Abigail Mills a year ago if she’d ever kiss a man with a beard she’d of laughed in your face, but now, the sweet tickle on her legs was bliss.

She groaned aloud, urging Ichabod to work faster, dexterous fingers moving alongside his skilled tongue. Both hands in his hair she held him firm against her bucking hips as wave after wave of pleasure filled her. When he finally pulled away to breathe she’d released her grip on his head.

“I shall make love to you now, if you allow me, which I truly hope you do ” he begged softly kissing her tender flesh as he did so. Abbie would have complained about his overly formal tone, but it was Ichabod, it was just who he was. Long past were the days of a simple grunt and hrmmph to move from one sexual step to the next. He was worth it though, long lean body slowly moving above hers once she’d permitted him to continue. She held her breath as he slid in easily.

They’d had sex maybe a dozen times, not counting today, with every time having been initiated with cunnilingus and ending in his brand of slow lovemaking that rocked her to her core. The first few times they’d used a condom, something he’d picked up fast enough, but after tests clearing them both they decided to rely on her iud for the only risk left to them. Abbie sighed happily as he settled atop her, kissing his neck softly. The scent of her own arousal still fresh in his beard.

Breathing in deeply Abbie wrapped her legs around his back, surprisingly strong and muscled for how thin he appeared. Propped up on his elbows, for Ichabod never wanted to put even the slightest discomfort on his precious lieutenant, he surged forward, reveling in the sweetness of her. “You, Mrs. Abagail Mills” he stared slowly between breaths “are the most beautiful” “most compassionate” “intelligent” “amazing” “dynamic” “woman” “I’ve ever met.”

Abbie flushed slightly, but Ichabod’s observant eye noticed even the faint redness in her cheeks. “Have I flattered you?” he laughed. “After that speech! Who wouldn’t be” she teased, pulling him into a kiss before launching into her own litany of compliments. “You, Mr. Ichabod Crane” “are the prettiest man I’ve ever met” “you know more” “than anyone I know” “even if all of that knowledge couldn’t help you turn on the shower without me” “you are beyond selfless” “caring” “seductive” “and I love you.”

He’d been smiling along, slowly moving and nodding along to her sweet words until the end. His smile faded into something unreadable. For a moment her heart stopped, had she really crossed a line, after all of this? “Ichabod…?” she whimpered. “I love you too Abbie, so very much” he assured at once, kissing her hard and speeding up his hips. “I just…didn’t expect you to say it first! I had a whole speech” he explained. 

Her lips curled into her trademark grin and she rolled her head back enjoying the moment in it’s entirety, she’d beaten him to the punch for once. Then his fingers were on her again, other arm holding him up still above her. She mewled contentedly as he wrung another release from her hypersensitive body, so much for winning. 

Once she could move again she sunk her hands into his hair and held him close as he made his own tell tale noises of closeness. “Come on Mister soldier, let me hear you” she instructed softly. “Oh Abbie” he cried out as he came, hips slowing as his own pleasure was reached. 

"So you love me, really?" she asked after a moment’s pause. "Truly" he assured, kissing her again and slipping out of her. "Well good, but we need to eat something before doing that again, lazy Saturday or not" she laughed. He smiled warmly and responded climbing out of the bed to cook, still nude "agreed, what does your heart desire?"

Fin


	2. Practice

They tried to keep their relationship a secret, they really did. But Ichabod couldn’t help himself. He would come to check on Abbie at least once a day, usually twice. Long fingers would brush the back of her hand, a deep breath while she walked past her hair filling his nostrils with her sweet fragrance, he was never satisfied.

Irving didn’t say a word, but he knew. If Ichabod hadn’t been so busy stealing glances he might of noticed the stack of envelopes piled on Irvings desk the first day after they’d been together, his winnings for the Abbabod pool.

Once everyone did know they kept it to themselves, letting the pair imagine they had a secret apart from the obvious. A memorable time they were almost caught in the act they'd laid a trap for the flavor of the week demon, requiring several large pits in the middle of the woods.

A comically timed stumble over an errant root left them both stuck at the bottom of an 8 foot hole. "They won't be back for hours Ichabod" Abbie teased as she dusted herself off. "Are you implying something Miss Mills" he replied in mock offense. "I wasn't...but now" she flushed at the thought. They had plenty of time to fool around and she had no qualms doing the deed in the beauty of the forest. 

Abbie smirked at him and reached for the top button on her shirt. Ichabod's cheeks turned bright red as he thought about the implications of what she was doing. "Are you going to....strip, in broad daylight?" he stuttered. "Yes, but we are in a pit, in the middle of nowhere, so it's not really THAT risky" she scoffed pulling apart more of her top. Ichabod looked at his feet, pretending not to sneak glances through his eyelashes. 

Once she got to the bra though, he gave all pretense of not looking. "You will be the end of me Miss Mills" he sighed in a warm tone. He removed his jacket and spread it about before them. Before he knew it her pants were off, she knelt before him on his coat. "Take off your clothes Ichabod" she instructed softly. "Anything you desire Miss Mills" he automatically responded and began his own strip tease.

She watched him quietly, enjoying the sight of his creamy skin softly lit by the late morning sun. "You are a very beautiful man" she said matter of factly. "Thank you Abbie" he said with a nod, pulling off his thick socks and stuffing them in his boots. She loved that he knew how to take a compliment, so unlike other men she'd dated. 

Watching him just in his boxers, provided by Abbie when his own under things shredded in the wash, she could almost pretend he belonged in this century. Sometimes pretending things were normal helped her deal with the all encompassing doom and gloom of being the witnesses of the apocalypse. For now, all she needed was him, naked, and the hours they had to kill.

She took a deep breath and took in the sight of him. He was all long limber limbs dusted with dark hair, lean, but toned muscles. Abbie in turn was soft curves hiding hard lines of strength. Once all clothing was removed they couldn't stay apart for long, deep kisses replacing lustful stares. Ichabod wrapped an arm around her, leading her to lay down on the ground, lips never leaving hers. 

"I've never...made love outdoors like this" he admitted bashfully between kisses. "Another first, I like" she teased slinking a hand between them to squeeze his manhood. The look he gave her, between utter shock and lust always made her laugh. He wasn't used to a woman being quite as forward as she was, but he never complained.

She bit her lip, it would be so easy to have him just mount her there, but their test results weren't back yet so they agreed to play it safe. "Ichabod...I don't" she muttered ruefully. "The prophylactic? I have many, what is that motto of your young men of the forest? Be prepared?" he said proudly, fishing a condom from his coat. She laughed, he was picking up on their culture quickly "It's the boy scouts, and good."

He gave her that heart warming smile and set the foil down. "I don't need it yet though" he assured, crawling backwards, kissing her naked torso gently, a devious look in his eyes. "You really don't get sick of that do you?" she muttered under her breath. "Do you wish it of me?" he said confused. "Never!" she snapped at once, grabbing his face gingerly. "I will never ever ever be sick of that!" she promised sincerely, laying her head down as he chuckled into her curls.

Abbie had to block the bright sunlight with her fingers to truly appreciate the divine touch of Ichabod's tongue on her body, not wanting a single distraction to steal away one moment of well earned pleasure. "Mmmm" she let out quickly, never letting her Captain doubt his handiwork. He muttered inconsequential things to her while he stroked her stomach and hips with his fingers.

She heard "beautiful" and "strong" as he toyed with her nub, letting the pleasure draw out slowly. When he finally slid a long finger inside she almost though she'd be undone right then and there. "Fuck me Ichabod, how do you DO that!" she exclaimed, knowing that he'd finally learned not to take that expression quite so literally. "I aim to please my sweet Abigail" he professed, adding more tongue to his fingers. Abbie bit her lip and sighed again, she was torn between screaming out and trying to keep quiet, just on the off chance one of the others manning the traps happened by.

Not wanting him to think she was unpleased she grabbed his free hand and stuck his fingers in her mouth, sucking them hard to show him just how happy she was. The gesture was not lost on him, for Ichabod nibbled her just so and earned himself a bitten finger.

Abbie attempted to apologize, but he kept his grip on her and all was forgiven soon. She swirled her tongue around his fingers, earning more decisive strokes of his own. She teetered on the edge for over a minute before the wall finally came crashing down.

His name tumbled muffled from her lips and he couldn't wait a moment longer. "Miss Mills, may I?" he asked, infuriatingly formally. She hadn't had the heart to complain, so he stared at her patiently waiting for permission to don the condom and make love to her in the dirt. "Yes, please, take me Ichabod" she directed clearly.

More quickly than she thought possible he'd gotten the condom on, positioning himself above her he kissed her softly before lining up to slide in. Just then a crunch of a twig snapped and they froze. An animal? An officer?

"Abbie? You still here" Morales called out cavalierly. Ichabod looked to her for guidance. "Ignore him" she ordered grabbing his hips and encouraging him forward. If they were going to get caught, they might as well make it worth it. Ichabod nodded, but kissed her quietly as he slid in. A slight note of discomfort escaped her lips but was hidden in their kiss.

Ichabod focused on what was before him, his beautiful lover, partner in destiny and rocked his hips gently. Abbie held in a giggle, the idea of Morales catching them beginning to tickle her a little, what a sight it would be. There would be relief in everyone knowing, perhaps they should just tell...Ichabod nibbled her ear and brought her back in the moment. Noises of Morales dragging his feet seemed a little softer, what a lazy cop, not even checking the hole!

Still stimulated from before Abbie felt another peak rising and gasped, Ichabod clapped a hand over her lips gently. "Shhh my sweet" he warned more level-headedly and she obeyed, converting her moan of pleasure into gripping his hips hard. He felt her squeeze him and knew the sounds she longed to make. She bit her lip and gave him a lustful grin. It was so hard to stay quiet! He slipped with an "Oh Miss Mills" moaned softly. Now it was her turn to give him the look.  
They both smirked and held in a snicker, Luke was probably long gone by now, but they kept practicing the quiet love making game. Kisses and squeezes, scratches and bites, they kept the noise as low as they could manage, until the end. When Abbie let out her tiny cry of completion Ichabod was undone. "Oh Abbie!" he bellowed, nothing mattering more than her knowing how good she made him feel. She laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I think we need more practice...how many condoms did you bring?" she asked naughtily. Ichabod grinned ear to ear before assuring "plenty." Fin


End file.
